


The invisible hunter

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: purplehazePrompt: ObsidianSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The invisible hunter

After hiking, her sons’ pockets were always full of rocks. Most rocks went back outdoors, but obsidian were treasures saved on the mantle. On the day she emptied their pockets and found obsidian arrowheads, she placed them on the mantle, too. On her way to bed, she stopped to turn out the living room lights, but the lights went dark on their own. They were absorbed into the ebony arrowheads along with the rooms’ colors, including her own. She watched as she became invisible and felt a desire grow; she grabbed the arrowheads and headed into the night to hunt.


End file.
